


Acceptance

by Jarajoelle



Series: Saphael drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality, Biromantic Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Simon Lewis, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarajoelle/pseuds/Jarajoelle
Summary: He thinks that maybe they were right. He hadn’t found the one.





	Acceptance

“But what does that mean?” 

 

“It means I like both boys and girls but I don’t want to have sex with any.” Raphael cast his eyes down, ashamed and afraid.

“Is kissing okay, you know being asexual?”

“Depends on the individual.”

“What about you, is kissing okay?”

“Depends on the place of the kiss, but yeah, I think of it as a romantic gesture.”

“So, I wouldn’t make you uncomfortable if I kissed you-“ Simon who stood a little more than two steps in front of him took a step forward “- right -“ He took another step forward, Raphael wished he could have said he felt the warmth of Simon radiate off of him. “-now.” Their noses were touching, Raphael knew Simon was giving him a chance to pull back. His heart ached under the weight of the words that were on his lips.

“As long as it’s not on the lips, Simon.”

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for?”

“For being like this...”

“Like this? That would be like Magnus or me apologizing because we’re bisexual. You never have to apologize for the people you’re attracted to. Or in your case, not attracted to.” The response brought a small smile to Raphael’s face. He ducked his head, he always feels not like his usual self when he tells someone that’s he’s asexual. Most people don’t even believe it’s possible for someone not to feel any sexual attraction. They tell him he hasn’t found the one for him. 

But looking at Simon, who’s staring at Raphael like he’s his whole world. Like there’s nothing wrong with him. Like he’s normal. Like he belongs. 

He thinks that maybe they were telling the truth. He hadn’t found _the one_. The one who would accept him for who he is. 

He hadn’t found Simon.


End file.
